La Mano del Pecado
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Capítulo V: Un asesino entre los niños elegidos, ¿Podrán descubrir al psicópata? ¿O todos morirán antes? ¿Podrá quedar alguien vivo para encontrar al asesino? Nadie lo sabe... Misterio y mucho más. Esta muy buena, léanla!. RRs
1. La Esperanza es Eclipsada

Hola, =) Después de ser acusado de se "cursi" con mi anterior fic (Un sueño de una noche de verano), me puse a pensar en que tipo de fic podría hacer, y la solución llegó rápidamente; Un fic de suspenso, :P nunca he intentado hacer algo así, por eso espero su comprensión. Un agradecimiento a todos los que han leído mis fics, :D y espero que lean este y dejen Review. ;)

Y sin nada más que agregar, se abre el telón para:

La mano del pecado

Capítulo I : La esperanza es eclipsada.

            Un sonido de una risa asfixiándose, regocijada por el placer, con una gran sonrisa en la boca, sus ojos desorbitados al igual que los de su víctima mostraban, como grandes ventanas, el extraño sentimiento que estaba dentro, dentro de su cabeza, el porqué de un acto de tanta maldad y rencor, o tal vez no, ¿Se lo tenía merecido? Nadie sabía y la víctima había sido acallada, no podía dar razones de su muerte, ni las circunstancias, con las pupilas abiertas miraba triste y mortalmente a su victimario, este le respondía esa mirada con una amable sonrisa, inocente, pura, perfecta. 

Ahí frente suyo el cadáver de su difunta víctima, con una gran estocada en el pecho, en un lago de sangre, en una oscuro lugar, en una tranquila y calmada noche de Tokio.

            El amanecer de ese día había sido muy extraño, todos creían que algo malo podría suceder, pero nunca algo tan grave. Porque podría haber algo malo, todo estaba saliendo bien, todo bien, absolutamente, pero en el interior de los ex niños elegidos algo los perturbaba.

            Amanece en la ciudad de Tokio, la bulla matutina de esta fervorosa ciudad comenzaba a despertar a los tranquilos estudiantes dormidos después de una plácida noche. Ya faltaba poco para el inicio de las clases, y faltar a ellas era un error difícil de reponer.

            Ya habían pasado los años, Joe se encontraba feliz trabajando y llevaba a su novia Sora todos los días a su Universidad. Llevaban unos años juntos y aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero una pequeña discusión en el automóvil de Joe comenzó una tormenta en su relación que sería difícil de superar:

-Joe – dijo Sora -, me podrás ayudar con este trabajo que llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo y creo que la opinión de un experto como tú me ayudaría bastante. - Joe sonrió a la petición de Sora.

-Discúlpame, no podré ayudarte. Tengo una importante reunión de trabajo.

-¿Pero si me dijiste que estarías siempre dispuesto para ayudarme?

-Ya te lo dije, es un deber que tengo que hacer, no es que yo lo quiera así... – la voz de Joe se apagaba poco a poco.

-Yo te lo había pedido antes. Deberías faltar – dijo Sora con voz indignada -, yo soy tu novia y eso es más importante que cualquier reunión de trabajo, ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando nos casemos si tu no estás para cuidarme y ayudarme o quererme?

Las últimas palabras de Sora le llegaron hasta el alma a Joe, se iban a casar cuando Sora terminara sus estudios, faltaba poco y una pelea así no era la mejor manera de estar listos para el matrimonio.

-Disculpa Sora – dijo Joe con voz muy débil -, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo el sábado? Ese día voy a estar libre.

-Tengo un compromiso con mis amigas, tendré que ver que es más importante para mí.

            Con estas palabras Sora volvió su cara contra la ventana del auto y se quedó callada. Ese silencio era tan cruel con el pobre Joe retumbaba y hacía eco en su débil cuerpo, él no estaba listo para esto, o será, qué no esta listo para ser manipulado.

            En condiciones malas pero no tanto se encontraban Takeru y Hikari; Hikari se sentía obligada a amar a Takeru por algo así como "tradición", ella efectivamente lo había amado, pero esos sentimientos se borraron cuando este amor se empezó a volver monótono, aburrido y arreglado. Mientras tanto Takeru amaba profundamente, pero tenía miedo de que ella no ha él y por eso había decidido no ser muy imaginativo en su relación, ya que un cambio la podía espantar y lo clásico seguía funcionando, o él eso creía. Y además podemos mencionar que Takeru tenía un tanto de odio a la familia de Hikari, su hermano Yamato, era el "flamante" novio de Taichi, él no podía comprender como su hermano después de amar tanto a Sora se fuera por ese camino. Takeru creía que Taichi había pervertido a Yamato; y por eso lo odiaba. Esta pareja estaba terminando también su carrera y deseaban terminar para ver como seguirían su vida juntos.

            Otra pareja de los antiguos y olvidados en el recuerdo niños elegidos era Koushiro y Mimi, esta pareja llevaba un poco menos de tiempo que Joe y Sora, estaban muy felices los dos, Mimi había conocido el verdadero amor de parte de este pelirrojo, y Koushiro estaba con la mujer que amaba desde muchos años atrás.

            Un tanto atrasados al llegar a la universidad se saludaron rápidamente el grupo de estudiantes y fueron a sus respectivas aulas. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las horas pasaban, el aire era asfixiante, los relojes detenían su marcha por unos instantes, el deseo de salir y tomar aire fresco era un pensamiento unísono entre todos ellos.

Una orden del profesor que provocó una revuelta en las aulas, tropas de universitarios saltando sobre los otros para escapar de esa prisión, esta anarquía duraba unos minutos, no habían bajas, solo descanso y placer después de terminada.

Los niños elegidos, que hace mucho tiempo dejaron de serlos, se sentaron todos juntos en las áreas verdes de la universidad. Conversaron por mucho rato, pero una sensación de tensión e inestabilidad dejó preocupados a todo el grupo, se notaba que las parejas amorosas no estaban en su mejor momento, lo cual condujo a una severa reflexión entre Koushiro y Mimi después de esta:

-Mimi, creo que somos los únicos que estamos estables ahora – la abrazó –, debemos cuidarnos, tal vez algún envidioso puede querer que nosotros también estemos mal.

-No te preocupes Izzy. – le dijo Mimi tiernamente -, nosotros resistiremos...

            Y dijeron al unísono:

-Aunque seamos el último edificio en pie y las ruinas de los otros nos dañen.

-Si sé – dijo Koushiro -, solo debemos tener cuidado de lo que nos dicen, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen, ¿Está bien? 

-Sí

            La gran sonrisa de Mimi escondía malos recuerdos de varios problemas del pasado, uno de ellos era la traición de Sora, que dejó a Yamato y prefirió a Joe, probablemente por eso Yamato, decepcionado, cayó en los brazos de Taichi. Suspiro. También la suya propia. Agitó su cabeza y se olvidó del asunto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Takeru estaba en casa, Yamato también el cual estaba cocinando, mientras Takeru preparaba unos trabajos que debía hacer, pero eso no lo detuvo al preguntarle a su hermano una simple pregunta que tocó la llaga que aún no sanaba totalmente:

-Matt, creo que tengo un problema con Hikari, me podrías decir que hacer.

            Matt, aunque era muy bien sabido por su hermano que estaba con Taichi, seguía siendo un galán con las mujeres aún siendo que eso molestaba mucho a Taichi. Takeru siempre inducía a su hermano a volver por lo que él llamaba "El buen camino" haciéndole insinuaciones sobre relaciones hombre-mujer y recordándole que él siempre había amado mucho a las mujeres, y que Taichi realmente era un sujeto que se había aprovechado de su debilidad.

            Matt gruñó, esa fue su respuesta. Takeru al ver que no era lo mejor que podía hacer recordar a su hermano lo mal que la pasó en esos tiempos. Entonces se quedó callado.

            Yamato y Takeru vivían en un departamento solos, ya que así se podrían apoyar mutuamente en los trabajos, si fuera necesario, y se encontraban más cerca de la universidad.

            El teléfono sonó, Takeru rápidamente contesto y escuchó la voz de Hikari que le pedía que fuera a una placita relativamente cercana, necesitaban conversar seriamente sobre muchas cosas. Le costaba entender su voz, probablemente ya se estaba encaminando y lo llamaba por celular.

            Le dijo rápidamente a Yamato que iba a salir. Este solo volteó su cara y con una cara de desprecio por hacerlo recordar esas cosas de su pasado se despidió de él con un rezongo.

            Takeru se disparó contra el ascensor que estaba a punto de irse del piso, estaba solo, las únicas luces de todo el edificio que lo iluminaban eran las del ascensor. Con un poco de miedo por la falta de luz empezó a bajar. Intentó tranquilizarse, golpeaba suavemente con el pie el piso para recordar algunas canciones que sabía. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. ¿Podría ser que Hikari estuviera embarazada de él?, la última vez que tuvieron relaciones fue con las mínimas medidas de seguridad, incluso, aparentemente Hikari estaba en su periodo más fértil. Takeru empezó a contar los días como si pudiera reconocer cuando fue ese día y si coincidía con lo que él creía que era su día más fértil. La duda no lo hizo darse cuenta que unos cinco pisos antes de llegar al primer piso alguien entró al ascensor. Takeru miró a su acompañante, una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le dijo cortésmente:

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Querías decirme algo?

-No, nada en especial – le contestó con una sonrisa y una mirada de ternura -, solo vine a terminar con tu vida.

            Takeru intentó reírse, frente a tan sincero rostro, no esperaba semejante acompañante para este corto trayecto, estaba nervioso. Luego de un rato de mirarse ambos solo miraron al frente. No pasó nada.

-Me incomodas...   Siento que si me vas a hacer daño...

-El daño ya está hecho. Una mala relación de pareja, el sufrimiento que me has provocado, el daño que le has provocado a todos, y todo eso – suspiró y continuó como diciendo un secreto en el oído de Takeru, este solo pudo cambiar su cara a una de desesperación al escuchar esas palabras -, siento tu dolor, tu alma susurra en mi oído rogando que termine contigo.

            Más silencio, era aterrador para Takeru lidiar con alguien que te confiesa abiertamente que te va a matar, tal vez solo sea una broma, no estaba seguro.

            En el segundo piso se bajó el acompañante de Takeru junto con todos sus miedos. Se despidió. Él que se retiraba al escuchar esto se dio vuelta para darle la mano y con estas palabras terminó...:

-Adiós...

...la vida de Takeru. Con una ágil estocada atravesó su piel llegando hasta el corazón, una frenética pero silenciosa risa se formaba en su interior. El placer de la sangre desorbitaba sus ojos. Su propia sangre hervía dentro de su ser, el placer lo envolvía todo, es como su estuviese en un paraíso, sangre derramándose, coagulando en sus propias manos, su parte primitiva estaba suelta y actuando por sobre todo lo establecido.

No matarás 

            Se rió de solo pensar en eso, estaba por sobre lo divino al acabar con la vida de Takeru, aunque este estuviera agonizando su destino ya estaba escrito, solo se encargaba que se cumpliera.

Se postró frente al cuerpo de Takeru que se negaba a morir. Lo miraba como una sádica y maquiavélica entretención, un juguete, una marioneta que con unos delgados hilos uno puede dominar, la vida de Takeru estaba en sus manos, eso era regocijante, debía saber bien las últimas palabras para despedir a Takeru, al menos debía morir sabiendo algo, aprehendiendo algo, descubriendo algo. Tomó su hombro y le dijo:

-Déjate morir, así podrás descansar y mi propósito podrá continuar.

Takeru no era débil, siempre había mostrado su parte débil para ocultar su verdadera fuerza, pero ante un tan cobarde y desprevenido acto poco podía hacer, ¿Gritar? Estaba muy débil, tal vez un pequeño grito, lo suficiente para alertar a los del edificio. No esperó más abrió la boca pero de ahí nada salió, su grito fue sofocado por otra estocada en la garganta que de paso cortó sus principales vías sanguíneas, la sangre teñía todo, se adueñaba de su vista que poco a poco se nublaba, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como su asesino se acercaba a él, como para darle un beso. Su vista ya no servía, sentía como sus labios bebían suavemente la sangre que brotaba a chorros de su interior.

El asesino no podía esperar mucho tiempo más, la sangre podría delatarlo si la manchas en su ropa se hacían muy videntes, por eso se levantó y recitó:

_La esperanza para algunos es una pequeña luz,_

_Que los ayuda a triunfar,_

_¿Y eso es buen?_

_ Para mi es una estúpida manera_

_Para engañarse a uno mismo_

_Creyendo en algo que nunca ocurrirá_

_Y esa es la verdad._

En sus últimos momentos Takeru pensó:

-¿La esperanza?, sí es una luz, ¿Es acaso estúpida?, muchas cosas malas me han pasado a mi sin razón, he tenido esperanzas y no ha sucedido lo que deseaba. He luchado contra los más diversos enemigos con tal de salvar a la raza humana y es así como me pagan, matándome, sin dar una apertura para que la luz de mi vida pueda seguir existiendo. Sí, la esperanza no existe...

            La cabeza de Takeru se inclinó, de su cuerpo la sangre salía lentamente, no había pulso, estaba muerto, sin vida, ya no había dolor, todo había terminado, que alivio, creyó él, sin esperanzas, esta vida es inútil...

Y esa es la verdad 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, les tengo que explicar algo: Esto es un fic de suspenso, por eso no voy a decir quien es el asesino hasta el último capítulo, tal vez puedan darme sugerencias o intentar adivinar. Leer mis otros fics les puede ayudar a descubrirlo ^.-   Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y también a mis amigos y amigas que me apoyan incondicionalmente en esto. Gracias a todos. Y dejen Reviews!!!

Master, the Gambler

"Preferiría morir mil veces, sufrir eternamente y que mi cuerpo se hiciera pedazos antes de verte sufriendo"

El Santo, en "La trágica y triste historia de Digimon"

De Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. La Oscuridad

            Después de caer en el baúl de los olvidos este fic ha renacido, esperando que sea del gusto de todos. Recibí pocos reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero que esta vez sea diferente porque esta historia da para mucho más y no quiero aburrirlos a mitad de camino. Además quiero avisarles que se están maquinando los últimos de "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano", por eso toda la publicidad que sea necesaria será para esa tan aclamada obra por ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por los que dejarán al terminar de leer esto :D.

Y se vuelve a abrir el telón para...

La mano del pecado;

Capítulo II : La Oscuridad.

            Hikari se encontraba sentada en un solitario banco en una aún más solitaria plaza en la mitad de la populosa y densa ciudad, estaba preocupada, no había pasado casi nada de tiempo pero una fuerza superior la hizo levantarla, Takeru ya debía estar aquí. Tal vez se quedó en casa de su hermano, pensó. Entonces emprendió el trayecto hacia la casa de Yamato. Su mirada baja, la oscuridad que la envolvía y el frío que llegaba hasta el centro de sus huesos eran sus únicos y sombríos acompañantes. Su deseo de decirle a Takeru lo que debía decirle le aclaró la mente y le permitió conseguir esa desagradable marcha.

            Pasaron varios minutos antes de llegar al edificio donde lo vería, en la entrada estaba Koushiro esperando. Estaba muy triste por la ausencia de Takeru en la singular e improvisada cita que tendrían. Entró sin prestar atención por Koushiro, los ascensores se encontraban ocupados así que decidió subir por las escalas, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo, estaba sola y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo acompañado de un amplio y notorio dilatamiento de las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos. Lentamente en un acto lleno de miedo y temor se volteó para ver a la persona que sujetaba. Su temor fue inmediatamente sofocado al ver a su amigo Koushiro. Este le sonreía amigablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Koushiro.

-Iba a tener una cita con...  – Hikari se sonrojó – tú sabes – Koushiro afirmó con la cabeza – y ya que no apareció vine a buscarlo a la casa de su hermano, creo que está acá.

            Koushiro cambió su tierna sonrisa por una mucho más demarcada y llena de un extraño sentimiento como de placer. La volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevó corriendo hacia un callejón cerca del edificio diciéndole meramente:

-Entonces hay algo que debo mostrarte.

            Koushiro dejó a Hikari sola en el callejón y se adentró en la oscuridad. Hikari estaba asustada, no sabía si huir o quedarse, Koushiro nunca le había hecho nada malo pero esa extraña sonrisa la tenía un poco intranquila. Espero silenciosamente. Un gemido horrible y aterrador se escuchó desde el interior más profundo del callejón. Hikari palideció y con un níveo rostro salió corriendo despavorida seguida de unos pasos frenéticos que se acercaban a ella por detrás. Una mano cogió su brazo otra vez. Ella rogó con toda su alma que esa opresora mano la soltara y la dejara salir huyendo y poder volver a su casa, forcejeaba y seguía rogando pero esa mano seguía sujetando con firmeza insuperable su brazo, una intranquila respiración en su espalda la asustó, empezó a respirar muy profundo jadeando, no se atrevía a voltear, no podía, un ruido, como si estuviera sacando algo su opresor seguido de otro peculiar ruido, no estaba segura que era, pero sabía que era algo filoso por el cortante y metálico del ruido. La mano libre de su opresor se levantó un poco y se dejó caer.

            Rogó por que Takeru escapara si estaba cerca y que nada le pasara, él era su razón de vida y si ella tenía que morir aquí que Takeru siguiera con su vida y ella fuera olvidada, su vida completa pasó frente a ella en unas milésimas de segundo.

-Mira lo que tengo – dijo la voz de Koushiro en un tono dulce y amable – disculpa por sujetarte tan fuerte pero necesito con urgencia que veas esto.

            Hikari se negó a voltearse, al ver esto Koushiro le mostró una caja abierta. Hikari la tomó, la mano que la sujetaba ya no estaba, era libre para huir, pero quería ver que había adentro antes de hacerlo. Miró. Había un tierno oso de felpa, de un tamaño no muy grande pero de unos ojos muy tiernos, era esponjoso y con un corazón entre las manos en que estaba escrito una sincera y aun más tierna petición de amor. Hikari sonrojada y sonriente se volteó para ver a un Koushiro arañado en la cara, ese grito probablemente había sido por eso. Le sonrió con la mejor de las caras y le dijo:

-Lo siento Koushiro pero...

-No lo sientas, no es para ti – cortó Koushiro –, necesito que se la des a Yamato, es de una admiradora suya. Desde que Matt y Tai son novios yo con Mimi nos hemos esforzado en separarlos y que vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Esta bien, y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Muy simple, le entregas esto a Matt y le dices que es de una admiradora. Y dile claramente que no es de Tai. Mimi por su cuenta debería estar haciendo lo mismo pero con Tai.

-¿Y de verdad existen esas admiradoras?

-Si, en realidad existen.

            Koushiro le guiñó el ojo y se alejó del lugar en dirección a su casa. Hikari estaba un tanto aturdida por la noticia. ¿Yamato con admiradoras?, era bastante probable; cuando aún no estaba con Taichi él era uno de los hombres más codiciados. Hikari recordó como había ayudado a su hermano a poder llegar al corazón de Yamato, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el timbre del ascensor que se encontraba completamente vacío. Eso tomó su atención, entró a este y pulsó el botón que la llevaría al departamento de Yamato, en esos segundos rememoró experiencias pasadas, del desgastado amor que le tenía a Takeru. Tal vez hoy mismo se acabaría. Unas rebeldes lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos y pasaron intactas por sus suaves mejillas.

            El sonido del ascensor le indicó que había llegado. Caminó unos pocos y contados pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Yamato. Acercó su dedo índice al botón del timbre, pero al sentirlo con la yema de su dedo retiró bruscamente su mano, algo le decía que había algo malo con todo esto, se alarmó, sintió que había gente en los pisos de abajo; deben estar peleando, pensó intentando calmarse. Un poco más tranquila tocó el timbre, y con un suspiro empezó su corta espera por que le respondieran el llamado. Abrió Yamato, ella recordó que tenía un peluche en las manos y que debía dárselo. Alargó sus brazos y se lo entregó, no estaba segura pero un rubor profundo inundó sus mejillas. Yamato al ver el presente, las huellas de lágrimas en la cara de Hikari y el intenso rubor que repentinamente apareció en las mejillas de ambos le hizo entender un antiguo sentimiento, tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando, no estaba seguro. Hikari rompió el silencio diciendo unas palabras que no representaban el significado real que tenían, tal vez ella sentía lo mismo, tal vez inconscientemente usó a Takeru para llegar a su hermano mayor. Tal vez...:

-Es para ti...

            Yamato empezó a llorar sutilmente, abrazó a Hikari e intentó hacerla suya con un beso, pero ella reaccionó apartando la boca de Yamato tiernamente con un dedo.

-Aún no...

            Yamato se notó decepcionado, tomó el peluche y dio la vuelta para ir a dejarlo a su pieza.

-Debo hablar con tu hermano primero – le dijo Hikari mientras Yamato se iba lentamente de la escena. Se veía derrotado llorando silenciosamente en un agrio desconsuelo, pero esas palabras le indicaron la verdadera intención que tenía Hikari, y con un poco de camuflada alegría le dijo:

-No hace mucho salió para ir a verte.

Hikari pensó que por algún azar del destino no se había topado con Takeru en su venida a la casa de Yamato. Entonces comprendió que debía correr rápidamente para llegar a él, explicarle y tal vez, si su corazón se lo dictaba, involucrarse con Yamato.

Yamato cerró la puerta decepcionado, sentía que en esa cara, ese rostro se ocultaba la última esperanza de su felicidad, se enojó sin motivo empezó a volcar todo lo pilló en su camino, no podía comprender como su destino era tan incierto. Miró la puerta, la abrió, salió ya no estaba Hikari, tal vez un poco de aire le haría bien pensó.

Apenas despidiéndose se esfumó del lugar, no había tiempo para esperar ascensores, que lentos se veía ahora. Corrió escalas abajo, sin parar, un salpiqueteo de algún líquido en sus zapatillas, un zumbido en sus oídos, una falta de aire agobiante, se tropezó y cayó en un pequeño charco de agua, la falta de iluminación y el frío contrastaron contra la tibieza del líquido, extrañado lo tocó, era viscoso y a la luz era de color rojo. Un escalofrío corrió por todo su cuerpo, sus pelos se pusieron de punta, sus ojos de agigantaron, era sangre, sangre, sangre de alguien que podía haber sido muerto por aquí cerca o de algún herido. Siguió el rastro llegando hasta un bulto cerca de la puerta dela ascensor. Era una persona. Con un poco de valentía buscó el interruptor para encender la luz, se demoró un poco, estaba al otro lado del lugar. La luz, esa luz de artificio, no natural lo llenó todo, ella misma era la luz y encontraba gracioso en una situación así que la oscuridad no la dejara ver bien y ocultara con su tenebroso manto sus sórdidas intenciones. Se volvió para ver el bulto y vio un inerte Takeru, en un mar de sangre con una expresión de dolor inmensa en su rostro, de odio y rencor. Un cuchillo a su lado. Ella se derrumbó destruida a su lado y comenzó a llorar ensordecedoramente. La luz se apagó, su amor también, ahora todo estaba claro en esta oscuridad, ella amaba a Takeru, aun siendo todo lo que había, pasado, se enojó consigo misma por nunca haber sido..., se odiaba a sí misma, no podía creer que por su egoísmo y codicia se había quedado sola, con un novio que yacía silencioso y callado a su lado, con unos ojos grandes y acusadores mirándole lívida y mortalmente a la vez.

Algo empezó a sisear en su oído, esas palabras sórdidas y maléficas que inexorablemente le dictaban fatales edictos. No podía contra esto, su vida estaba arruinada y escuchaba esas palabras que le ofrecían satisfacción, frenar su sufrimiento y volver a cumplir su deseo de toda su vida: volver con Takeru, el precio era mínimo: Su perdición, su sufrimiento, sus esperanzas, su luz...:

"Acaba con tu vida y acabarás con este agrio momento" 

            Alargó su mano en la oscuridad y rozando el cadáver de su amado cogió la cuchilla que le había dado muerte. La miró en esa oscura penumbra de esa noche. La acarició, le habló tiernas palabras y delicadamente la fue introduciendo en su corazón, al ver el alivio producido por esta estocada indolora, repitió el proceso frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo. Era un analgésico para su dolor esas estocadas continuas, inhibían su dolor mental, sentimental y físico. Su sangre se unía a la de su amado en el sanguinolento rito infestado de sangre por todos lados. Una voz terminó sus frenéticos intentos de quitarse la vida:

_Para otros esa luz es su guía,_

_Arriesgándolo todo en ella y en su fe,_

_Qué estúpidos,_

_Aferrarse de una ideal,_

_Sujetarse de una corazonada,_

_Y esa es la verdad_

            Hikari vio a quien decía esas fúnebres palabras, ahora se daba cuenta, con su muerte solo acabaría con su triste vida, que al fin y al cabo podía ser remendada. Pero este cuchillo le había prometido tantas cosas, o había sido su conciencia, o habría sido esta persona que oculta en el amparo de la oscuridad le había dictado tan tétricas órdenes. Eso era, había sido engañada, su luz de vida se apagaba junto con sus ojos. Y cayó en un infeliz sueño eterno, creado para su tormento y sufrimiento. Su luz se apagaba y entonces Hikari decidió morir.

            "¿La luz? Que bonita luce en toda su majestuosidad, pero cuando se apaga ya no hay retroceso, y sin esperanzas nada se puede construir de ahí, es como una torre hecha sobre un lodazal, sucumbiría por su propio peso, y eso me ocurrió a mi", y con esos últimos pensamientos Hikari abandonó su terrenal cuerpo. "Esa luz en el faro de la vida solo guía a la perdición del alma y yo tontamente caí en sus cálidas redes..."

_Y esa es la verdad_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Uf, disculpen todos los fanáticos de Kary, estaba ya destinada a morir en este fic. ¿Ya saben quién es el asesino? Dejen R&R diciendo quien es, ^.-  Tal vez puedan ser los próximos Sherlock Holmes. JAJAJAJA  ^_^

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus Reviews, saludos a Lord Patamon, que se sintió mal por que maté a Takeru, jejeje, tambien a todos mis amigos y amigas. Y que tengan un buen Día!!!

Un Sueño de Una Noche de Verano esta que se acaba por eso todos mis fics solo tendrán publicidad de este único fic. :P  Léanlo, o se perderán un suceso de los fics de romance Digimon. 

_"El amor que me juraste resultó tan efímero como todos los amores que he tenido, y ahora me pides reconstruir nuestro amor con las bases de una traición. Oscureciste mi sueño y eso no te lo perdonaré"_

Sora a Joe en "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano"

De Master, the Gambler


	3. La Tumba del Héroe

            Yo pensaba que este fic era malo. Pero, mi querida prima - hermana se dio el trabajo de leer algunos de mis fics y encontró este bastante bueno, y me pidió (o eso creo), que continuara este fic, además, esta bastante por el estilo de otro fic que inicié poco tiempo atrás: "La bestia que vive en Mi", aunque sea de Sakura Card Captor, tiene bastantes puntos en común. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en la anterior ocasión y especiales saludos a todos los que leen mis fics. Recuerden; dejen reviews después de leer. ;) Y sin más demora, señores y señoras, los dejo con este fic, que ojalá, satisfaga sus gustos por lo que yo escribo (y por los fics de misterio - suspenso). Capítulo III: La Tumba del Héroe 

            Tristeza y llanto ciñen el amanecer en la ciudad de Tokio. El astro rey asciende al su trono celestial para presenciar los amantes muertos. Tal vez ellos perdieron ese afecto, pero seguían unidos, la luz y la esperanza van unidas de la mano cual amanecer va acompañado del sol.

            Yamato estaba en su casa llorando desconsoladamente solo. Taichi estaba a su lado. Yamato no lo notaba, sus palabras resbalaban por su cuerpo repeliendo su significado; por eso se sentía solo. Inentendido e inentendible. En la vida estaba solo. Ya no vería más a su amado hermano. Tampoco volvería ver a la que una vez fue su amante. Recordó a Hikari, besándolo, también cuando la ayudó con él hijo que tenía dentro de si ya tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Habría sido un sueño?, No podía averiguarlo. Solo estaba con Taichi, al que finalmente decidió prestar atención.

            Taichi al ver el interés que tenía Yamato, ahora por lo que él le decía, empezó a tartamudear. Taichi estaba muy nervioso con la pérdida de su hermana, él solamente trataba de olvidarse de eso para no sufrir; ya había sufrido tanto por amores no correspondidos que no quería que estoy escarbara más profundo en él.

-Matt, descuida. Todo saldrá mejor, ya verás.

            Taichi secó con su mano las lágrimas de Yamato y luego las besó para eliminarlas. Yamato vio ese extraño comportamiento que le hizo comprender lo que realmente sentía Taichi por él y, a su vez, él por Taichi. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Matt, tú sabes que te he amado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

            Yamato no quiso responder en ese momento, no lo encontraba el indicado. Taichi por esa negativa a responder decidió tomarlo de buena manera, probablemente era un mal momento; puso sus manos en la nuca, se inclinó sobre la cama en que estaban sentados y empezó a rememorar el fatídico día de ayer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Era de noche. Poco llevaba que había empezado a llover, se sentía solitario. Estaba en su casa, solo. Su mirada estaba perdida en una ventana que daba vista a unos edificios cercanos; la lluvia corría por esa ventana. Estaba preocupado por su hermana. Miraba fotos donde estaba él y su hermana o su hermana sola en continuos derroches de belleza joven. Siguió viendo las variadas fotos enmarcadas o en pequeños porta retratos en diferentes lugares de la casa; uno le llamó la atención y le hizo recordar más aún en su pasado: una foto donde estaban los ocho niños elegidos originales con Adromón. "Tiempos aquellos" fue lo único que pudo pensar. Siguió con otra, esta también lo dejó lleno de malos recuerdos: era una foto de la "Tercera Cruzada al Digimundo", estaban también sus amigos como Daisuke, junto a Hikari. Taichi lloró al ver a su hermana embarazada en esa foto y todos los sufrimientos que habían pasado en esa aventura de la cual, ni siquiera habían vuelto triunfantes.

            Miró de reojo su puerta, había un paquete que habían pasado por el orificio de las cartas de la puerta, no le prestó atención. Prefirió seguir desahogándose.

            El teléfono suena. Taichi abre los ojos y despeja su mente. Salta hasta el teléfono. Levanta el auricular.

-¿Diga?

            La voz de Yamato se demoró en responder, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras con las cuales decirle lo pasado a Taichi. Solo logró una grave y baja voz apenas perceptible por su amigo:

-Tai, tu hermana murió.

            Los ojos de Taichi se desorbitaron, abrió la boca y por poco pierde el aire. No tenía palabras para responderle, trató de articular unas palabras pero se estancaron en su boca. Aclaró su garganta y trató de contestar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi departamento, ven rápido.

            Taichi soltó el auricular y lo dejó flotando en el aire mientras él ya se encontraba por lo menos tres pisos más abajo corriendo desesperadamente por saber lo que estaba pasando. Saltó del segundo piso del edificio y sin importar el dolor fue corriendo a su automóvil el cual encendió violentamente y prácticamente voló hasta el departamento de Yamato.

            "¡Maldita luz roja!", Estaba en recién empezando el camino a la casa de Yamato cuando tuvo que frenar bruscamente si no deseaba morir en un cruce de grandes avenidas. Repentinamente Koushiro con Mimi se acercaron a su vehículo. Y notaron inmediatamente la cara de furia incontrolable de Yamato. Mimi se le acercó para poder tranquilizarlo:

-Tai, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

            Taichi se apaciguó con las palabras de Mimi. Trató de tomar el asunto con el máximo de tranquilidad posible y trató de responder pausadamente a Mimi.

-¿Sabes Mimi?, Mi hermana murió, me acaba de llamar Matt para decírmelo.

            Koushiro y Mimi solo pudieron mirar con horror a Taichi, no podían creerlo, en especial Koushiro se veía anonadado ya que acababa de estar con ella.

-Yo la vi no hace mucho tiempo.

-Podrías llevarnos – preguntó Mimi completamente choqueada con la noticia.

-Esta bien – respondió sombríamente Taichi –, pero apresúrense, que ya va a dar la luz verde.

            Se subieron al vehículo y arrancaron raudamente hacia el departamento de Yamato. Pasaron algunos minutos. No era mucha la distancia, incluso había un tren que lo podría haber llevado bastante más rápido hasta la casa de Yamato pero por el susto y el apuro optó por el automóvil.

            Estaba muy oscuro cuando entraron al edificio donde vivía Yamato, el ascensor estaba trabado, por eso Taichi decidió ir por las escalas dejando a Koushiro y a Mimi esperando un ascensor que nunca llegaría.

Pocos escalones fueron necesarios para encontrar a Yamato, quien los condujo por las escalas y, aún así, no mucha fue su espera para ver el destrozado cuerpo de Hikari que yacía en el piso cerca al de... ¿Takeru?

-Matt, ¿También murió tu hermano?

-Sí... –dijo con pesadumbre Yamato.

            Muchos policías rodeaban a los cuerpos y se encontraban haciendo los peritajes de rigor, no habían descubierto mucho, meramente el arma del homicidio, nada más. En la condición en que estaban los cuerpos era difícil determinar la diferencia horaria entre las dos muertes. Los peritos en este tipo de crímenes estaban un tanto confundidos, pero creían que esto podría ser una pelea amorosa semejante a Romeo y Julieta, donde finalmente ambos se suicidaron, o Hikari habría matado a Takeru y luego suicidarse, o tal vez un elaborado plan de Takeru, o de otra persona, para hacer creer eso; no estaban seguros.

            Koushiro y Mimi se asomaron por la escala. Mimi corrió por encima de los policías y fue a caer frente a los dos cuerpos para solo llorar amargamente. Koushiro solo se dedicó a mirar la escena, temeroso, desde atrás. Yamato al ver a Mimi corriendo sospecha de que Koushiro estaba cerca, había algo que tenía que hablar con él. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba ocultándose en las sombras, acobardado por el acto homicida hecho y aterrado por ser descubierto; como cualquier sucio asesino.

            Yamato tenía la convicción de que Koushiro era el culpable, al verlo sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y furiosamente lo agarró de los brazos y lo azotó contra la muralla:

-¡¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano maldito bastardo?!

            Koushiro estaba increíblemente asustado, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y menos el porque de que su amigo Yamato lo estuviera atacando tan furiosamente y con un motivo inexistente.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt? ¿Por qué me atacas?

-¡Porque tú mataste a mi hermano y a Kari!

-Te prometo que yo no fui, la última vez que la vi estaba viva.

-¡Pero tú después la mataste!

            Varios policías que habían visto la escena rápidamente se lanzaron sobre Yamato pidiéndole auto control y tranquilidad. Yamato no pudo resistirse mucho, así que desistió de golpear a Koushiro, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a descansar.

            Habrá pasado una hora cuando los policías terminaron de tomar las declaraciones, uno de ellos comentó que probablemente habría sido Koushiro...

            Yamato miró con ojos de serpiente a Koushiro demostrando todo el odio que corría en su cuerpo contra su persona. Koushiro solo pudo mirar en otra dirección mostrando su nerviosismo y sudor.

...o Yamato.

Los ojos de Yamato se dilataron inmediatamente; ¿Cómo podrían pensar que había matado a su propio hermano y, además, a la mismísima novia de Takeru? Koushiro se vio más aliviado al saber que no era el único sospechoso, al menos no lo llevarían a alguna celda esta noche.

Poco después explicaron los peritos en este tipo de asesinatos que no se encontraron huellas de Takeru en el arma homicida, el cuchillo, pero si de Hikari, pero no solo estaban esas huellas, también había algunas marcas de algún guante, que por lo sucio que estaba, dejó pequeños rastros de tierra y polvo en el cuchillo. Todo esto les indicaba que era un homicidio no consumado por Hikari, sino por un tercero que intentó cubrir su culpabilidad haciendo una pequeña actuación de la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Además, bajo las coincidencias de hora y el conocimiento entre las dos víctimas, o sea, que eran novios, y que, más encima, iban a juntarse a cierta hora en determinado lugar, daba a notar que era algo premeditado. Los únicos que sabían de esto aparentemente eran Koushiro y Yamato. El primero que la vio antes de su muerte, y Yamato, sabía que su hermano se iba a encontrar con Hikari y perfectamente podría haber cometido el asesianto.

La falta de pruebas dejó excluidos de la investigación a Taichi y a Mimi, que se encontraban muy lejos del lugar de los hechos a la supuesta hora del asesinato.

Taichi, que no estaba muy seguro de lo que les decían los policías, llevó a todos a la estación de trenes más cercana para que pudieran ir a sus respectivas casas.

-Qué horrible día...

-Es verdad Mimi, parece que el plan que teníamos no resultó bien...

            Taichi que estaba escuchando atentamente lo que conversaba la pareja preguntó rápidamente:

-¿Qué plan?

            Mimi un tanto asustada por lo que debió pensar Taichi con lo de plan le respondió velozmente con una gran sonrisa:

-No, nada, solo es que..., Izzy y yo habíamos pensado conseguirles novias a Matt y a ti. Por eso les llevamos unos regalos de unas admiradoras suyas. Por eso Izzy había pasado por la casa de Matt.

            Taichi estaba muy extrañado y enojado, no quería que se metieran en la vida amorosa entre él y Yamato. Y menos que lo estuvieran tratando de confundir con sus sentimientos. Que hayan culpado a dos muy buenos amigos suyos. Que haya muerto su propia hermana sin ningún motivo aparente. Incluso estaba enojado porque no le habían llevado el regalo de su admiradora a su casa...

-¿Mimi...?

-Dime Tai.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi el regalo de mi admiradora?

            Koushiro miró inmediatamente a Mimi, con una cara con mucha tristeza y gran falta de entendimiento. Mimi estaba un poco nerviosa porque aparentemente la estaban vinculando con el crimen:

-No te preocupes Tai, está en el agujero de tu puerta – respondió Mimi con mucha confianza, una gran sonrisa y disimulando su supuesta culpabilidad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo entregaste a mí, si yo estuve en mi casa desde muchas horas atrás?

-Yo llamé a tu puerta pero nadie contestó. Por eso dejé el regalo ahí.

            Ahora para Koushiro y Mimi, Taichi se veía como un posible culpable. No hablaron hasta que Taichi los dejó en el tren para que fueran a su casa.

            Al llegar Taichi a su casa encontró el paquete y lo abrió; era un paquete de chocolates con una bonita tarjeta. Tal vez se daría el tiempo para pensar en esto de la novia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yamato ya se había ido y dejaba a Taichi solo en su departamento. Miró a su derecha, ahí estaban los chocolates, la nota y detrás el teléfono. Se paró y fue hasta ellos. Leyó la nota de nuevo, comió un chocolate, miró las fotos de su hermana que se encontraban cerca del teléfono, se juró a si mismo que descubriría al asesino que mató a su hermana y personalmente no ahorcaría con sus propias manos.

Tomó el teléfono, marcó rápidamente un número telefónico:

-¿Sí? – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Izzy, necesito verte, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Es que estoy...

-Por favor, es importante, quiero saber quien mató a mi hermana.

            Koushiro bufó.

-Por favor...

-Está bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

            Koushiro aún estaba casi desnudo dentro de su cama y recién se había percatado que ya estaba el sol. Esa noche lo estresó mucho, él dudaba si Taichi fuera de confianza, por eso iba a ir con mucho cuidado a verlo.

-Esta bien...

            Ya estaba acordado, se vestiría e iría a su encuentro. Rogaba por no ser la siguiente víctima.

-¿Quién era?

-Tai, me pidió ir a conversar con él, según él quiere saber quién mató a su hermana.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

            Mimi estaba acostada a su lado apoyándose en la espalda de Koushiro. Koushiro se levantó de la cama, cogió sus ropas del suelo y se vistió.

-¿Me vas a acompañar?

-No, estoy muy cansada – respondió Mimi con una voz muy perezosa.

-Mejor.

            Koushiro tomó su computadora portátil y se salió del departamento. Ya afuera corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a su transporte, este lo llevó en muy poco tiempo al lugar del encuentro; una heladería bastante conocida cerca del centro de Tokio. Koushiro se sentó en un banco, abrió su computadora y empezó a trabajar en ella.

            Pasaron varios minutos y llegó Taichi. Vio a su amigo Koushiro sentado en un banco de la heladería trabajando concentradamente en su computadora y con una copa de helado vacía a su lado. Taichi se acercó sigilosamente a Koushiro y lo asustó por la espalda, este se sobre saltó y cerró instintivamente su computadora.

-Hola Izzy, disculpa la demora, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

            Koushiro estaba un poco intimidado por la entrada de Taichi en escena, se tranquilizó un poco y le respondió.

-Hola, me asustaste, no te preocupes; solo estaba matando el tiempo, pero ya terminé.

            Koushiro pagó su copa de helado y junto con Taichi caminaron por la calle, conversaron sobre variados temas, entre los cuales sus puntos de vista sobre el crimen y lo que habían hecho hoy. Obviamente en ningún momento dar de manifiesto que sospechaban mutuamente.

-Bueno, en la mañana estuve con Matt, también estuve recordando la noche de ayer, fue una de las peores de mi vida.

-Sabes Tai, creo que deberías dejar a Matt solo, y tú con él, buscar alguna mujer que los ame...

            Taichi sonrió a Koushiro.

-Lo que pasa es que...

-¡Izzy! – se escuchó una voz por detrás.

Koushiro muy despreocupado al poco escuchar esa voz se dio vuelta para ver quien era y chocó contra un poste de luz.

-¡No estés tan cerca de la calle, Izzy! – le dijo en broma Taichi.

-¿Estás bien Izzy? – llegó por detrás diciendo Joe.

-Joe, Sora, que coincidencia verlos aquí.

            Los recién aparecidos les sonrieron en forma de saludo. Koushiro se veía un tanto nervioso, tal vez sería por lo que probablemente tendrían que contarles.

-Anoche nos llamó Matt, me podrían decir que fue lo que pasó.

-Sí dígannos, Matt se notaba muy triste.

            Koushiro y Taichi se entristecieron al recordar lo sucedido.

-Ayer mataron a Kari y a T.K. – dijo Taichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

            Joe y Sora estaban boquiabiertos y choqueados. Sora recuperó un poco la conciencia y dijo temblorosamente:

-Entonces debemos ir a ver que pasó con Matt, debe estar muy mal el pobre – hubo un pequeño silencio –, también me imagino que tu pena debe ser grande pero Matt nos había llamado para ir a su casa, luego hablamos, adiós...

            Joe y Sora se fueron corriendo por la nueva noticia que habían escuchado. Taichi se sintió mal por la poco consideración que tuvo Sora con él, él también había perdido a un ser querido. Pero tal vez Sora quería más a Yamato que a él. Se golpeó la cabeza y dejó de pensar en eso. Siguieron avanzando silenciosamente unos minutos.

-Bueno Izzy, lo que sucede...

            Una suave música manó del bolsillo de Taichi.

-Diculpa Izzy.

            Contestó su celular,.

-¿Diga?

            Nadie contestaba. Unos segundos faltaron para que Taichi cortara cuando escuchó una voz familiar desde el celular, apegó rápidamente su oído al celular y escuchó atentamente:

_Esa gente tiene el valor para creer eso,_

_Qué ilusos ellos,_

_No valoran lo realmente importante,_

_Y encima tan inseguros van,_

_Que arrastran todos los que pueden consigo_

_Y esa es la verdad_

            No comprendía el significado de eso; él era valiente, se había propuesto contra viento y marea descubrir quien era el asesino de su hermana, eso era valor realmente, pero, ¿Estaría arrastrando algo por mostrarse valiente?, No sabía, él no estaba inseguro, ¿o tal vez sí?, No sabía, ¿Sería realmente lo que él creía que era valor, una osadía compulsiva?, Realmente todo esto era una máscara, él era cobarde, él solo mostraba valentía para que sus amigos no cayeran y que los pudieran ayudar. ¿Era él insensato?, Sí, su vida había sido tejida con hilos invisibles y máscaras que mostraban mentiras, solo mentiras, merecía la muerte. 

            Taichi se puso a llorar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            La gente se escondía detrás de los escaparates y de mesas cercanas, había una guerra de balas en el aire. Taichi yacía muerto descabezado, los restos de su cabeza estaban diseminados por los alrededores. Para ninguno de los testigos fue agradable ver como a Taichi le llenaban de balas la cabeza estando ya muerto de pie hasta el punto de que su cráneo colapsara y todo lo que estuviese adentro fuera diseminado por la calle. No hubo ruido, el silenciador de la pistola cumplió su efecto, por eso nadie se percató de la muerte de Taichi hasta que su cerebro se desparramó sobre ellos; solo pudieron ver a un sujeto, que, herido en una pierna cojeaba hacia un restaurante ocultando sus manos bajo su chaqueta.

Llegó la policía junto con Yamato, Joe y Sora. Revisaron los alrededores. Frente al cadáver había un restaurante, dentro de uno de sus baños se escuchaban sollozos muy fuertes y amargos.

            Joe, Sora y Yamato entraron a al restaurante, un escúalido río de sangre fluía desde la entrada hasta un retrete dentro del baño. Dentro del baño encontraron una pistola. Era más que obvio quien era el asesino. Abrieron la puerta del retrete violentamente, y miraron con cara acusadora a un pequeño sujeto en posición fetal abrazando algo dentro de su chaqueta con sus manos y con una pierna herida, de la cual emanaba un diminuto arroyo de sangre.

-Izzy, tendrás que darnos una explicación...

            Los policías hicieron presencia detrás del trío mirando también muy severamente a Koushiro. Este sin quitar la vista de una mancha en la pared del retrete, con voz muy temblorosa y ahogada de lágrimas, dijo:

-Les prometo que yo no fui, les prometo que yo no fui...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Uf, por fin terminé este fic, llevaba mucho tiempo sin continuar escribiendo este fic, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo estará mejor. Bueno, espero que ya tengan con un ojo encima al culpable. Agradecimientos a Samurai con Ajo, por apoyarme psicológicamente y con algunas ideas en la realización de este fic. Muchas gracias. También para el escritor que me mandó un mail, disculpa por no leer tus fics, pero mi computador no tiene Internet y el ciber café está muy caro.

            Sigan leyendo, que les hace bien, y mis fics, mejor... jajajaja.  ;)

Adiós

Master, the Gambler

"El fuego te quitará y lavará todos tus pecados, tus codicias mundanas, tus odios y maldad, y las hará humo y cenizas, deberías estarle agradecido."

Yamato en "Celsius 219°" 

De Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	4. De la Hermandad a la Soledad

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo que no trabajaba en el lado de Digimon, mis más sinceras disculpas por eso, el problema fue de que por razones de trabajo que se escapaban de mis manos a penas pude escribir unas pocas palabras en otros fics en los que también trabajo, como La Bestia que vive dentro de Mi.

Empecemos; después de el tercer capítulo de La Mano del Pecado publiqué un fic con un título hecho para no tener reviews; "Cine en el barrio Digimon, presenta:", es un fic bastante extraño y para incrementar su popularidad ahí voy a dejar el "calendario" de futuros estrenos. En "La bestia que vive en Mi" ya había dejado un "calendario" pero por los problemas ya nombrados no creo que pueda cumplirlo así que por eso lo actualicé.

Con respecto a este capítulo tengo algunas advertencias y cosas que recordarles; primer estoy medio cansado, sin mucha inspiración y aburrido de estar en mi casa vegetando, por eso si esta medio aburrido el fic les pido perdón, segundo, les recuerdo que en el anterior capítulo Izzy quedó como el autor de los crímenes al ser encontrado en un baño escondido donde se encontró la posible arma homicida.

Bueno, ahora los introduzco a la cuarta parte de esta fascinante serie de muertes y asesinatos, ¿Quién morirá ahora? O ¿Será que Izzy realmente era el asesino y ya se acaban los asesinatos? ¿O todo fue una conspiración contra Izzy?, todo eso y mucho más y menos será revelado en este capítulo.

(N. A.: El título de la historia en su forma original es muy largo por eso se recorta por efectos de espacio.)

**Capítulo IV:** De la Hermandad a la Soledad.

-Les prometo que yo no fui – decía incesantemente Koushiro sollozando con mucha fuerza y dolor; su pierna sangrante por una bala no le ayudaba mucho para calmarse – Les digo y les reitero que yo no fui, por favor no me lleven a la cárcel, les juro que yo no hice nada.

            En nudo en la garganta de Koushiro ya casi no le dejaba respirar y por eso debió cesar sus ruegos para remitirse específicamente a su llanto de auto compasión. Los policías lo miraban con pena, un hombre que poco antes se atrevió a matar a un amigo ahora estaba en el suelo destrozado, llorando por una falsa inocencia siendo que todas las pruebas estaban en su contra.

-Señor Koushiro Izumi – le dijeron algunos de los policías –, es de suma importancia que nos acompañe a la comisaría.

-Pero, si yo soy inocente, escuché el disparo y al ver a...

-Por favor no diga nada señor Izumi, recuerde que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra y tiene derecho a mantener silencio.

            Koushiro inmediatamente se silenció, miró con lágrimas por todo su rostro a sus amigos, ellos lo miraban con pesadumbre. No podían creer lo que les había hecho a sus amigos su ex amigo Koushiro.

            Koushiro reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse pero su pierna herida cedió cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡Qué pasa aquí! – se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

            Mimi había llegado, estaba jadeando. Poco antes había sido llamada que viniera inmediatamente que algo le había pasado a Taichi y que era necesaria su presencia. Al ver a Koushiro en el suelo sangrando profusamente un grito que iba a ser emitido por ella fue inmediatamente sofocado, ella entendió lo que pasaba y el por qué de que muchos otros policías estuvieran ya sacando sus esposas. Llorando también ella cayó al suelo de rodillas puso sus delicadas mano en los hombros de Koushiro y con ojos llenos de desesperación gimió a Koushiro:

-¡Izzy!, ¿Qué pasó?

            Koushiro no respondió solo alejó su mirada de la inquisitiva vista de Mimi, no quería que lo viera en este sufrimiento.

-Izzy, ¿Ya les dijiste que no fuiste tú?

            El rostro de Mimi demostraba mucho sufrimiento, congoja y desesperación. Su ser y su alma se convulsionaban frente al sufrimiento injusto de su amado. Sentía como su corazón se fragmentaba en millares de piezas que nunca más podrían ser reunidas otra vez.

-Sí, ya les dije... – susurró Koushiro como si ese fuera su último aliento.

Koushiro bajó su vista, sus cabellos oscurecieron su rostro dejándolo en las penumbras de sus sentimientos solo, completamente solo. Por unos instantes Koushiro estuvo fuera de él, comprendía que todas las pruebas estaban en su contra, y por más lloriqueo que él hiciera él de todos modos sería llevado a la comisaría, luego a una corte y probablemente a la cárcel para finalizar su vida de agonía. Su vida perdía sentido si eso ocurría, nadie lo ayudaría ahora, lo había perdido todo; inhalaba y exhalaba a un ritmo muy acelerado, había perdido a todos. Él sabía quien era el asesino, toda esto ya iba a terminar.

De repente llegó un grupo amigos que dijeron a la policía que conocían a Koushiro; eran Iori, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako. Que, al ver a Koushiro bañado en sangre y siendo apuntado por una infinidad de dedos acusadores, se limitaron a verlo con gran asombro, en especial Iori que se arrodilló a su lado, Koushiro lo abrazó entre lágrimas en un tierno abrazo. Para Iori, Koushiro siempre fue un gran maestro y verlo en estas condiciones no era algo fácil de soportar. Koushiro acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda de Iori, este se estremeció al casi sentir los labios de Koushiro en su oreja y sentir su aliento entrando por su oído. Koushiro dejó de llorar y con una voz muy apagada le susurró casi imperceptiblemente a su oído:

-Lo siento Iori, pero morirás.

            Iori seguía abrazado del ensangrentado Koushiro, estaba petrificado, con sus pupilas increíblemente dilatadas y la boca abierta por lo que le acababa de decir su gran amigo y maestro, no podía ser cierto, para él, no, no podía ser. ¡Imposible!, Un derrame de sentimientos fueron vertidos encima de él. Pero fue Koushiro el que cortó el abrazó, se secó las lágrimas, aclaró su voz; una vez más, y miró fijamente a todos los ahí presentes, Iori y Mimi aún en el suelo lo miraban con salinas lágrimas por sus mejillas:

-Esta bien, yo sé quien es culpable, y tendré que decírselos ahora, el dolor de mi alma me obliga a decírselos, el culpable es... – tomó un poco de aire, no quería decirlo, pero ya era hora de liberarse de todas sus cargas –, el culpable es Koushiro Izumi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Koushiro fue puesto en una celda subterránea en la comisaría que apenas le entraba luz del exterior por una diminuta ventana con barrotes. Era de noche y lo único que hacía Koushiro desde que fue introducido en esa celda fue leer un libro de un importante autor, ya le faltaba poco para terminarlo, aprovechando la poca luz que se colaba apenas entre los barrotes él leía de espaldas a la ventana y mirando constantemente al guardia que estaba siempre observándolo y constantemente molestándolo. Eso sacaba de quicio a Koushiro que no podía concentrarse para leer, si ahora pudiera matar a alguien, lo elegiría a él claramente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Miyako había invitado a todos sus compañeros de aventuras que la acompañaron al Digimundo, también a Sora, pero ella se encontraba muy ocupada en esos momentos, pero les dijo que tal vez iría. Por lo menos los que estaban vivos de sus amigos. Deseaba hacer una reunión bastante simple para discutir de la resolución de que Koushiro era el asesino. En especial Iori no lo creía y por eso fue el primero en enlistarse en la reunión. Ken, por su parte, se excusó de no poder ir por razones personales. Pero esa ausencia no evitó que se juntaran y antes de entrar en los temas profundos se divirtieran un poco con sana entretención. Ya era tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro, las luces prendidas intentaban expandir el día un poco más pero cuando iba a iniciarse la conversación, el timbre de la puerta sonó; Miyako se levantó a abrir la puerta, pero antes de abrirla atisbó para ver quien era por el pequeño ojo de la puerta, estaba muy oscuro pero veía una silueta familiar. Dudó. Pero algo le decía que era Ken que al final logró llegar, abrió la puerta y en el preciso instante que la luz interior iba a alumbrar el cuerpo del extraño, en ese mismo momento, las luces se apagaron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            _Por fin se durmió, ahora podré concentrarme bien en este libro. Fue una lástima que me hayan capturado por algo que en cierta medida, o sea, más bien... Sí, realmente no tengo nada que decirme a mi mismo ni nada para consolarme, fui yo, es mi culpa, mi única culpa, mi gran culpa. Pobre Mimi, ella afuera y yo aquí dentro, tantas cosas le prometí, la protegí, le ayudé. Ahora yazco aquí en un posible lecho de muerte, ¡Qué divertido!, el cazado fue cazado y el asesino asesinado con un soplo de viento. Aún no entiendo como fue a caer esa arma al baño. Realmente mi deseo de matar a Taichi me fue arrebatado frente a mis ojos, con un disparo de bala, que pésima muerte,  yo pensaba usar este delgado y estilizado hilo de plata. ¡Ya no sirve! – lo arrojo por la ventana –, Alguien me arrebató mi placer y solo para yo saborearlo me lo adueñé, ahora es mío, solo mío y nada más que mío. Pero, ¿Qué será del que realmente lo mató? Esa pregunta me corroe el alma. ¿Quién? ¿Quién?¿Quién?¿Quién? Qué lástima que hoy también habrá muerte aún siendo que el culpable está tras las rejas, ¿Es paradójico o no?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Ya era de noche en la gran y populosa ciudad de Tokio, el astro rey ya se había dispuesto a descansar pero en la bulliciosa urbe nadie descansaba todavía; en especial Joe y Sora que estaban tratando de consolar a su amiga Mimi. Desde que Koushiro fue arrestado bajo tan extrañas circunstancias y la extraña reacción que este tuvo la habían perturbado bastante. Ya no lloraba, su alma se había solidificado desde entonces, ahora era un autómata que meramente miraba con una mirada perdida, fría, muerta, como si realmente hubiera perdido su alma.

            Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas conversando con ella pero esta casi no respondía, estaba trabada. Tal vez haberla invitado a esta heladería no hubiera sido una buena idea. En una heladería como esta se habían encontrado Taichi y Koushiro antes de que este le diera muerte a su gran amigo.

            Ya se hacía tarde, le dijeron a Mimi que podía retirarse y esta salió corriendo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Joe y Sora suspiraron al ver que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-Joe, creo que sería bueno ahora intentar llamar a Matt.

            Joe y Sora se habían dispuesto conversar con los afectados más directos, o sea los novios y novias de los protagonistas de estas maléficas matanzas. Ahora la oportunidad era con Yamato, este desde ver a Taichi muerto en la acera y contemplar la mano del pecado que consumió el cuerpo de su amado se enclaustró en su departamento, pero le dijo a Joe y a Sora que podían visitarlo. La compañía le haría bien. Pidieron un helado antes de llamar y lo disfrutaron en su entereza.

            La llamada fue corta. Joe volvía triunfal desde un teléfono público, ya era hora de que fueran a la casa de Yamato, probablemente el tren sería la mejor opción. Con un poco de prisa empezaron a correr hasta la estación de trenes, mucha gente los miraba de manera extraña por la prisa que tenían. Fueron cortos los minutos que tardaron para llegar a la estación. Ojearon velozmente la tabla donde se muestran los recorridos, estaba por partir.

            Corrieron hasta ver el tren estaba a punto de partir. Y fue en ese preciso instante que se helaron, vieron a alguien muy familiar dentro del tren, esta persona como sintiendo que la estaban viendo se da la vuelta y al verlo les sonríe y con su mano le da una señal de despedida. Era Mimi, pero que hacía yendo en ese tren si la lleva hacia el otro lado de la ciudad y no hacia su casa, tal vez sea coincidencia, o tal vez, ¿Iría ella al mismo lugar que nosotros? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?, ¡Ella era la verdadera asesina!, Joe estaba furibundo al igual que Sora que tuvo el mismo pensamiento. Ya casi era tarde, debían apurarse si querían llegar. Pero una voz desde atrás hizo frenar a Joe, que al girarse inintencionadamente le hizo una zancadilla a Sora la cual por poco que no se mata por caer en uno de los andenes. Era Ken, este se acercó a Joe y le susurró al oído:

-Cuidate mejor tú mismo, con un poco de suerte sobrevivas – se quedó en silencio un rato en el oído de Joe – Iori está en problemas.

            Joe un tanto preocupado y desconcertado trató de hacer algo pero no lo lograba, miró con un poco de enojo y soberbia a Ken huyendo del lugar envuelto en una gran capa azul oscuro. Pero un grito de su amada Sora le hizo salir del trance:

-¡Joe, el tren!

            Joe tomó de la mano a Sora y la levantó mientras seguía en su temeraria carga contra el tren, pero fue demasiado tarde, al casi llegar las puertas se cerraron haciéndolos chocar contra esta. Mimi estaba ahí a través del vidrio. Tal vez no era la culpable pero no podían arriesgarse a hacer algo precipitado. Joe le gritó a Sora:

-Sora, Miyako y los otros están en problemas, ve a ver que es lo que sucede.

            Sora asintió. El tren empezaba a moverse y Joe intentaba hacer señales para que le abrieran. Sora ya estaba lejos cuando escuchó el chillido del tren deteniéndose para dejar entrar a Joe, quien, inmediatamente se lanzó en la búsqueda de Mimi en el tren. Sora lo vio subir y supo que todo estaba bien, se dio la vuelta y fue raudamente a tomar un taxi o bus que la llevara a la casa de Miyako que no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Prefirió correr, era más barato y rápido aparentemente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¡Excelente!, otra muerte más para mi, el amo y señor de los asesinos. ¡Qué agradable es ver todo funcionando como uno desea!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            La policía tuvo dos llamadas de urgencia esa noche. La primera fue desde la casa de Miyako; cuando los policías llegaron quedaron estupefactos, al ver a la dueña de casa y a un amigo, Daisuke, muertos puestos en una posición semejante a jugadores de cartas con cartas en la mano, una trágica partida de póquer, mientras que en el armario, Sora que fue la que primero llegó junto con la policía, encontró a Iori con una huincha en la boca y muchas cuerdas sobre él pero ninguna bien atada, el aparente culpable Iori, que habría asesinado a todos sus amigos y luego quiso ocultar su culpabilidad atándose a si mismo en el closet, él rogó por inocencia pero todo estaba en su contra. Especularon que deseaba imitar a su gran amigo y maestro Koushiro y por eso mismo lo mejor sería encarcelarlo junto con él. Muchos policías se rieron de la idea, pero de todos modos la iban a aplicar.

La otra fue desde la casa de Yamato. Joe y Mimi al llegar a la casa de Yamato lo encontraron colgado de cabeza de una lámpara de techo totalmente desnudo y despellejado, su piel se encontró en el basurero de la cocina. Mucha sangre por todos lados y el las paredes varios escritos con la propia sangre de la víctima, no hay sospechosos porque todos los posibles estaban en lugares muy distantes durante la aparente hora del crimen. Los mensajes fueron:

            En el comedor donde estaba el cuerpo colgado:

_Esos sujetos que les dicen amigos,_

_Los usan meramente con un escudo contra su perdición,_

_En un mar de Soledad,_

_De oscuridad,_

_Al cual con su supuesto amor al prójimo los han conducido_

_Y esa es la verdad_

            En la cocina:

"Sin amor, ¿De qué sirve la vida?, yo se lo demostré"

            En los baños:

"No es el último"

            En su pieza:

"Aún siendo que el culpable está tras las rejas, ¿No es paradójico qué pueda seguir matando?"

            En el techo:

"Mi culpa, mi única culpa, mi gran culpa; la cual cargo como un costal sobre mi."

            Pero el más extraño de todos era el que estaba debajo de la víctima; dos círculos concéntricos los que tenían su borde con sangre y su relleno con sangre quemada. Los peritos de la policía quedaron boquiabiertos al ver este violento y sanguinario crimen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Disculpen la gran demora que tuve, problemas internos, es que estoy un poco mal y además el vicio del Internet sumado al cumpleaños de mi mamá y que ella necesita el computador fue todo un conjunto de razones por las cuales me retracé. Lo siento = (

            ¿Qué tal? ¿Saben quién es el asesino?, en este capítulo puse una pequeña frase relacionada con quien muere esta vez y con el título del fic: "La mano del Pecado". Bueno este es el capítulo del medio por que cuando lo pensé me dije a mi mismo que serían ocho capítulos y nada más. Si fue muy aburrido este fic por favor les pediría que me lo dejaran explícito en sus toneladas de reviews. Gracias a todos en especial a los que me dejaron reviews y los fanáticos de mis historias. Muchas gracias a ellos. Ahora los personalizados:

**samurai con ajo:** Bueno gracias por tus reviews, tú sabes bastante bien lo que me apoyan, gracias!!!

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Tal vez no estés tan lejos de la verdad, o tal vez sí. JAJAJAJAJA (risa maléfica)

**Iori-Jestez:** Todo hecho, gracias por la aclaración y ya veré cuando pueda leer tu fic. El horario me consume.

**Fargok:** Espero que todas tus deducciones no se hayan ido para bajo después de leer este nuevo capítulo. JAJAJAJA  ;) sigue leyendo.

            Bueno eso es todo amigos.

Se despide

Master, the Gambler.

"Y vi en el horizonte la más abominable visión que haya tenido en mi vida (...), llevaba en su mano una antorcha muy larga que en su punta (...) despedía oscuridad en vez de luz."

Sueño en "La triste y Trágica historia de Digimon" de Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	5. El Amor Inconsolable

            ¡Hola! Pasó tanto tiempo que no escribía en este fic, en este lado de la página. Un amigo mío me recomendó que para Halloween hiciera una continuación de este fic. Y me decidí a hacer este nuevo capítulo. No recuerdo mucho como era el fic así que les pido que me disculpen si me equivoco ya que recibí quejas de un lector. Espero poder conversar con él para saber mi error y poder corregirlo a futuro.

            Bueno sin más preámbulos los introduzco a esta nuevo capítulo de "La Mano del Pecado", señoras y señores, lo que esperaban desde hace tanto tiempo:

Fic: **"La Mano del Pecado"**

Capítulo V: **"El amor inconsolable"**

-¿Cody?

-¿Sí Koushiro?

            Koushiro rió, desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba de esa manera, menos un amigo tan íntimo como era Iori.

-¿Por qué me dices así?

            Iori empezó a sudar, aún con la gran cantidad de frío que rondaba por la gélida celda las pequeñas perlas de sudor aparecían silenciosa y tímidamente en su frente. Tal vez estar al lado de su maestro, o tal vez, su mentor, o su amigo, más bien, ¿Un asesino? Quizas, él no podía asegurarlo. Los últimos días lo habían traumado considerablemente; la muerte de tanta gente que conocía. Pero, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía ser traumático si él tenía la convicción de que había cometido los asesinatos?

-Izzy – respondió –, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en probar que tú eres el culpable si realmente yo los maté?

            Koushiro empezó a reír. El guardia bufó para calmar esa risa histérica que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Koushiro no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de cesar, era hora de vengarse de él:

-¡Estás loco! – dijo hilarantemente Koushiro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo los maté – dijo casi gritando indicándose con el índice –, yo los maté, nadie más.

-Pero, es imposible, no estuviste en las escenas del crimen en todas las ocasiones...

-Reflexiona amigo mío – dijo Koushiro arrellanándose en una de las bancas de la celda para luego seguir con una gran sonrisa –, ¿Cuál es el común denominador? Yo soy el único que ha podido asesinarlos a todos.

-Es verdad – reflexionó Iori –, pero hay algo que no calza todavía...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé, no sabría decirte.

-Pero, si fueras un asesino tan bueno como yo podrías salir fácilmente de la celda. ¿Cómo lo harías?

            Iori lo miró, no sabía que responder, por eso solamente hizo un gesto con sus hombros con lo que dejó más que claro que el conocimiento de eso no estaba a su alcance. Entonces Koushiro le dijo:

-Mira Cody; esto es muy sencillo, cuando deseo matar a alguien sencillamente

 le pido al amable guardia que me deje salir y vuelvo antes de que revisen las celdas. ¡Así de fácil...!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Sora estaba abatida, ya había pasado tanto tiempo y no podía recuperarse, el contacto con el resto de sus amigo había desaparecido, sentada en la esquina de su habitación, en posición fetal, llorando, exigiendo una explicación. Ella nunca esperó que alguien intentara matar a Miyako, o a sus amigos, ahora toda la culpa, la fama, o como quisieran llamarlo, recaía en Iori, o tal vez en Koushiro. Ella no deseaba eso.

            Joe se acercó a ella con el fin de reconfortarla. Pero de poco sirvió. Ella le preguntó, a modo de explicación lo que había sucedido el día en que encontraron a Yamato muerto en su apartamento. Joe al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta para no mostrar su cara de horror. No tenía otra escapatoria, debía explicarle todo:

-Sora... – la voz de Joe era muy débil – Te diré lo que pasó esa noche. Logré detener al tren, pero al entrar Mimi corría alejándose de mi hacia el lugar más apartado del tren. Yo la perseguí hasta llegar al final. No habían muchas personas, realmente estábamos nosotros dos y unas tres personas más. Mimi me preguntó porque la perseguía, yo le respondí entonces que fue porque pensé que era la asesina. Ella se rió de mí.

            Sora poco a poco empezó a salir de su trance fetal para prestar oído a lo que le decía su amado Joe, aunque estuviera de espaldas notaba que lloraba, ¿Por qué? Ella no lo sabía, que Mimi se haya reído de él no era una razón suficiente:

-¿Por qué estás llorando? – dijo con voz trémula Sora.

            Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Joe. Él sabía que no era una buena idea responder sinceramente, pero dentro de sí sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría, su conciencia estaba sucia. Se dio la vuelta y vio cara a cara a Sora que lo miraba con un rostro muy confundido. Joe abrió la boca pero solo un suave y delgado suspiro salió de su boca.

-¿Me vas a decir o no? – dijo Sora un tanto irritada.

-Sí – respondió Joe, casi sin voz, como si su corazón se estrechara –, Sora, ella también pensaba que yo era el asesino, por eso había huido. Me dijo que Yamato lo había llamado al celular mientras ella esperaba el tren y decidió cambiar su viaje en dirección opuesta; o sea donde Yamato.

-Aún no veo lo malo con eso – suspiró Sora –, solamente puedo ver que ella tal vez no sea realmente la asesina.

-Eso es el problema – dijo con voz grave Joe –, platiqué con Mimi durante todo el trayecto. Fue muy ameno, pero cuando llegamos con Yamato lo encontramos ocupado hablando por teléfono. Pero aún así nos dejó entrar, le pedí a Mimi que fuese a comprar algunas cosas para comer, no debíamos ser descorteces, en ese lapso de tiempo, mientras que Yamato seguía hablando por teléfono yo busqué un cuchillo. Ya con el cuchillo esperé detrás de él hasta que colgara. Y cuando colgó, lo golpeé violentamente, cayó al suelo inconsciente y lo empecé a desollar...

            Sora a este punto de la historia ya estaba llorando profusamente, pero esas últimas palabras eran la gota que derrama el vaso. Saltó sobre Joe e hizo que su cabeza se azotara constantemente contra el suelo. Luego de que Joe estuvo un poco más débil por los golpes le gritó en el oído:

-¿Por qué lo mataste...?

-Es que yo... – dijo apenas Joe.

-¿Por qué lo mataste...?

-Pero si tú...

-¿Por qué lo mataste, si yo era la que deseaba matarlo?

            Joe la miró con pena, él había matado a Yamato porque ella lo quería muerto, pensaba decírselo como un regalo de aniversario, pero toda esa magia se apagó cuando se lo dijo. Ya no podía decir más. Simplemente quitó delicadamente a Sora de encima suyo, se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Sora simplemente lloraba. No podía creer la estupidez que había hecho su novio siendo que ella deseaba en lo más profundo de su alma matar a Yamato. Las razones de ese deseo febril eran ya tan antiguas que ni ella las recordaba, sólo mantenía en su cabeza su propósito de matarlo antes de que alguien lo hiciera. Todo el trabajo para nada, todo ya estaba perdido. Lloró.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Mimi...?

            Mimi se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo Ken, era extraño encontrar a alguien en el pleno centro de Tokio, pero esta fue la ocasión. La reacción de Mimi fue simplemente la de darse la vuelta, sonreírle y preguntarle:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mimi – su voz denotaba suma urgencia, se notaba estresado, casi desesperado –, debes ir a la casa de Sora, hay algo que debes hacer ahí.

            Tras decir estas palabras Ken salió huyendo de cualquier pregunta dejando a Mimi sola, de nuevo, en la mitad de Tokio, al lado de una parada de buses. Un bus se detuvo frente a ella, iría hacia la casa de Sora, decidió abordarlo y dirigirse a la casa de Sora.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Joe abrió la puerta para salir cuando entró por la puerta Mimi. Ambos se miraron unos instantes, como desconcertados, no estaban seguros de que hacer, sus cuerpos empezaron a sentirse nerviosos, tan juntos, pero a la vez tan distantes. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para que empezaran a besarse en un profundo y apasionado beso.

            Pasaron algunos minutos en el prologado beso, cuando Joe abrió y cerró sus ojos con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Una sombra los veía sosteniéndose en una columna desde unos metros de donde estaban. Habían dejado la puerta abierta y eso había atraído a una curiosa persona que roja de ira los miraba.

            Joe soltó inmediatamente a Mimi, sonrojado y con una cara de gran culpabilidad miró a Sora. Ella con ojos relampagueantes le destrozó su conciencia, hasta la fecha casi limpia, impecable, ahora nunca más. Joe salió despavorido por la puerta dejando a Mimi mirando fijamente a Sora. No habían resentimientos, no había compasión, no habían habido miradas más crueles que se dirigían en una prueba de resistencia una contra la otra, en un juego de quien es la superior, o a quien le pertenecía Joe.

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

            Sora enfocó con mucho cuidado cada movimiento de Mimi.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que hicimos después que él me encontró en el tren...

-Sí, pero creo entender que hubieron algunos cambios en la historia.

-Veo que sí. Pero si estás dispuesta, te contaré lo que realmente pasó...

-Estoy dispuesta.

-Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será que nos sentemos ya esto será un poco largo.

-Muy bien.

            Los ojos aún no se separaban los unos de los otros. La furia contenida se tuvo que suavizar para dar lugar a la plática, que progresivamente se fue volviendo más amena para las participantes. La plática pasó sin mayores inconvenientes y se pudo ver lo que realmente pasó: Mimi en efecto había sido llamada por Yamato. Pero cuando Joe la arrinconó en el tren, le reveló que realmente había amado a Mimi desde un principio, Sora había sido muy buena con él pero el deseaba algo nuevo, que sólo ella le podría dar. Esa nueva chispa fue dada por Mimi revitalizando a Joe, no se dejaron de besar hasta llegar cerca de la casa de Yamato, se besaron subiendo escaleras, caminando por la calle, cruzando calles. Ya en las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Yamato, Joe se desvaneció, cayó desmayado, Mimi trató de auxiliarlo, pero luego de algunos minutos logró recuperar la conciencia. Él le prometió que le pediría a Sora que lo dejara libre para poder quedarse con Mimi, pero ya que Sora se encontraba muy débil no se atrevió a decirle la verdad. Luego al entrar encontraron a Yamato muerto y llamaron inmediatamente a los policías.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – sentenció finalmente Sora.

            Mimi se sintió un tanto ofendida por la desconfianza de su amiga Sora. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Pero antes de retirarse Mimi se dio la vuelta y miró a Sora con una mirada tan encolerizada que casi llegaba al punto de sentir desprecio o asco a quien le decía una sentencia final:

-Sora – dijo con vehemencia y desprecio –, tú amor será extinguido así como el fuego en el agua. ¡Qué lástima que tu vida sea como ese fuego!

            Sora miró extrañada como Mimi salía. Sentía que algo iba a pasar. Estaba aterrorizada, había visto en el fondo de los ojos de Mimi un halo de maldad, de falta de misericordia, no había visto los ojos de Mimi, tal vez, ¿Los ojos de una asesina?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasaron las horas y Sora ya había olvidado los ojos de Mimi y se disponía a acostarse, ya era de noche y había hecho todos los preparativos para dormirse cuando sintió en una corriente de viento en otra habitación, fue a verla. Estaba deshabitada, nadie estaba ahí, solamente la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondulaban al son del viento. Ella extrañada se acercó y cerró la ventana pero una mano tapó en un instante su boca asfixiándola. Miró para atrás en un esfuerzo supremo y vio un rostro maquiavélico observándola, sonrisa demacrada que mostraba notablemente sus dientes.

-Fue un placer haberte conocida, amiga...

            Golpeó con gran fuerza a Sora y la dejó inconsciente, a su merced, ya nada detendría al asesino de cumplir su misión. La llevaron hasta el baño, y la puso acostada en la tina, la miró con gran ternura, retiró sus ropas con suavidad y delicadeza, procurando casi si ella estuviera despierta y la estuviera tratando de seducirla. La toqueteo en sus partes más nobles. Pero ya se le acaba el tiempo, debía ser rápido. Tomó un pedazo de plástico y lo colocó sobre la tina de baño. Y la aseguró con cinta adhesiva tanto a ella como al plástico, luego encendió el grifo de agua y se sentó tranquilamente en el lavamanos hasta que se llenara la tina. Poco fue su espera ya que Sora tras sentir como unas pocas gotas de agua empezaron a entrar por su nariz se despertó de su inconsciencia.

            El horror que estaba sufriendo Sora de poder ver a su asesino a través del vidrio distorsionado por el agua fueron sus últimas visiones, ya que tras escasos minutos su lucha terminó muriendo con ahogada con sus ojos desorbitados y una expresión en el rostro de sufrimiento infernal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Qué te pareció esta noche?

-Un tanto decepcionante...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no cumplimos las expectativas?

-Es que...

-Descuida, no tienes para qué decirme, mañana en los periódicos lo verás todo, ya verás, ya verás...

            Y con esas palabras Koushiro empezó a balancearse en posición fetal en la banca sobre la banca de su celda, repitiendo continuamente una misma tonada, un mismo silbido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Hola de nuevo, por fin terminé. Terminé mi cometido y este capítulo los ha dejado un poco más complicados que la última vez, ya quedan pocas posibilidades de sospechosos, todos podrían ser tanto como los otros.

            Bueno, espero que sus reviews me incentiven para escribir rápidamente la continuación. Con respecto a los siguientes capítulos de mis fics serán próximamente actualizados, o eso espero, esta semana fue de mucho trabajo, escribí este capítulo, más otros dos en sólo dos días, eso es muchísimo, además debo escribir otro fic... Bueno mejor me despido rápido.

            Bueno, especiales agradecimientos a Muerto Nuclear, por aportar sadismo y entretención al realización de este fic. También a los integrantes de "Susurros de la Musa" y a todos los que me apoyaron el la realización de este fic.

            Otros agradecimientos a:

c-erika: Realmente sería un pecado contar quien realmente es el asesino, incluso decir si Ken es o no es. Pero realmente es sospechosa su participación en todo esto, no? Pronto se sabrá todo y serás feliz.

HaRu-DarKdi*.com: Gracias por tu review, me gustaría que me mandases un mail para saber cuales son mis errores, por que por ética yo no leo dos veces mis fics ya que puedo cometer el error de corregirlos en exceso y deformar la trama. Gracias de todos modos.

Jos D: Bueno, si tú crees eso...  Te hice caso e hice esta actualización para Halloween. JEJEJE

Nakuru Tsukishiro: Veamos si sigues tan lista depués de esta. ;)

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

"La mano del bien caerá como poderosos martillos

 sobre la maldad semejante al yunque"

Shaoran en "Las diferencias de nuestras almas" de "Los Susurros de la Musa"

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
